


Strangeness and Charm

by cosmic_marigolds



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is also a little shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Lucio can have a little redeeming charm, M/M, Multi, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), as a treat, look im having fun and thats what matters, will probably add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_marigolds/pseuds/cosmic_marigolds
Summary: Although Asra has tried many times to bring his two closest companions together, both Muriel and Oisin have a different lover in mind. But when things happen at the Ostara Festival, and Oisin has a run-in with a certain Count, things may get a little more complicated than they needed to be.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Strangeness and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK, BABEYYYYYYY!!!!
> 
> AND WITH A WHOLE NEW HYPERFIXATION!!!!!
> 
> So, I'm absolutely obsessed with The Arcana and that's GREAT IT'S FINE. I've missed fanfic writing so much, so thanks to this game, I'm back at it again with the fanfic. So, the timeline is supposed to be about three to four years after the main event of Lucio coming back from the dead and trying to do evil bullshit, and everything ended up turning out for the better.... it's great it's fine, trust me on this.... anyways enjoy!

Rain fell softly against the window of Asra’s shop as Oisin busied themselves with straightening up the shop. It was a quiet day, and not many patrons had come by to purchase any spells or wares.

“Typical rainy Sunday,” Oisin sighed, readjusting a hanging plant for the fifth time today “right, Faust?”

They looked in the corner to regard their master’s familiar, Faust, curling herself into a ball atop one of the many bookshelves. Faust looked at Oisin and flicked her tongue out, almost in agreement. Oisin stopped their cleaning and took a moment to look out the window. Something about the streets of Vesuvia in the rain made them feel so at peace. As much as Oisin enjoyed the bustling noises and bright colors of the street vendors and citizens on any given sunny day, the rain provided a much-needed sensory respite.

The only thing that would have made this better was if they had someone to share this solitude with, but alas. The ever-elusive Asra had stepped out yet again for a personal matter earlier this morning and had not yet returned for the day.

“I mean, it’s fine,” they muttered to one of the plants, running a finger down one of the leaves “but some human company would be great every once and a while, you know? Even if he doesn’t talk or he does something else, another living breathing thing in the shop besides me would be great,”

The plant that Oisin was venting to—along with the few others in the shop—wilted a tad, as if hurt by the statement. Even Faust cocked her head to the side, and Oisin huffed.

“You all knew what I meant!” they defended “don’t be like this!”

Before they could protest any further, the door to the shop swung open and Asra came strolling in, smiling like the sun as always, and carrying a large wicker basket.

“Speak of the devil,” Oisin muttered, before straightening up and addressing Asra “And where exactly have you been?”

“And good morning to you too, Oisin,” Asra grinned, setting the basket down and chuckling as Oisin softened. As much as they hated it when Asra left without warning, Oisin couldn’t stay mad at him for long. All he had to do was say their name in that dulcet tone of his and Oisin was putty in his hands.

Totally unfair.

“And as I told you before,” Asra continued, unfolding the fabric covering the basket “I went to get us some breakfast,”

The scent of warm bread suddenly filled the room, and Oisin could feel their stomach rumble as they eyed the beautiful, golden brown loaf Asra slowly placed on the table. It also wasn’t fair that Asra knew the way to get Oisin to forgive him if just speaking gently didn’t work was to win them with food.

“I swear, Asra,” Oisin huffed, setting up another pot of tea and grabbing plates from the cupboard “it’s like you know me too well sometimes, you take advantage of my weaknesses!”

“Weaknesses?” Asra asked, innocently cocking his head to the side “I’ve no idea what you mean, dear Oisin,”

Oisin huffed out a laugh, but he knew damn good and well Asra was toying with him, per usual. Oisin looked over at the hanging plants, whose leaves moved in a way that made it seem as though it was snickering “Look, even the plants are laughing at me, you turn me into a fool!”

Asra just smirked coyly and began slicing the bread as Oisin set the table for breakfast. As soon as the kettle went off, they brought it to the table along with two cups and sat down. Faust left her hiding spot and slithered down to the table, wrapping herself around the warm kettle. They ate their breakfast of warm bread and lavender jam (which Oisin found while looking for cups) in comfortable silence, the sound of the rain picking up outside being the only thing to break the quiet.

“So, Asra,” Oisin finally spoke, “there is a festival coming up at the end of this week—The Ostara Festival? It’s sure to be a wonderful time,”

“Is it that time already?” Asra looked up from his book “I’m sure it’s going to be a lovely time,”

“Does that mean you’ll go this year?” Oisin lit up, hopeful “you never go, and it’s always so much fun!”

Asra went to protest, but Oisin flashed puppy dog eyes at him, making sure to lower their glasses just so on the bridge of their nose so that Asra could see the full shimmering effect in their eyes. Sure, Asra was a pro at playing against Oisin’s weaknesses.

But Oisin had picked up a few tricks of their own.

“I suppose it could be fun,” Asra smiled softly “but as long as I can invite a guest with us?”

“A guest?” Oisin looked at him, confused. “Who?”

“Well,” Asra cleared his throat, preparing for disaster “I believe it would be fun if… if Muriel attended with us,”

WHAT?

“MURIEL?” Oisin shouted. “WHY??”

“I think it would be good for him,” Asra ran his finger over the rim of his teacup “Besides, you two have a lot in common, you could at least try—,”

“No way, Asra,” Oisin shook their head. Asra was always trying to play matchmaker for Muriel and Oisin, and he was always pressing them to spend time and “get to know” one another.

“He can come with us, but no way you’re leaving us alone together!”

“I won’t! Oh, Oisin,” Asra shook his head “you act as if I have some nefarious plot in mind!”

“I know you have a nefarious plot in mind,” Oisin grimaced “you shove us together every time we all spend time together,”

“I just think you two would get on really well if you just gave it a chance,” Asra pouted “you two would be really good for each other, and you have so much in common!”

“Just because we both have an affinity for nature doesn’t mean we have a lot in common,” Oisin muttered “plus, he doesn’t even like me as a person,”

Now, that may have been a stretch. It was almost certain that Muriel and Oisin tolerated each other for Asra’s sake, but there was definitely no romantic spark. In fact, the platonic spark was almost always in threat of going out whenever they spent time with each other. Oisin thought Muriel was a stubborn stick-in-the-mud. Muriel considered Oisin too loud and too picky about most things. But they did have one thing in common, besides their mutual love of nature.

They both deeply cared for Asra.

“But fine,” Oisin relented with a sigh “For the night, I will put up with him. Just for you,”

Asra grinned “Wonderful! Oh, this will be so much fun!”

“Will we be seeing the Countess as well?” Oisin stood to clear the table, and Asra followed them to the kitchen nook.

“Yes, I would hope so,” Asra grinned as Faust climbed up his arm from the kettle “it’s going to be a wonderful celebration!”

I sure hope so, Oisin thought. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a long week.

—Wednesday, at Muriel’s hut—

The evening was just the right temperature to have dinner outside around a fire, and all the while during dinner preparations, Asra kept sneakily pushing Muriel and Oisin towards each other, even as the two bickered about chickens.

“They’re menaces!” Oisin argued “all they’ve ever done was pluck up my plants and ruin my gardens. It took me weeks to console the flowers after that, and I haven’t owned a chicken since!”

“You probably weren’t giving them enough space to roam,” Muriel combatted, throwing the vegetables Oisin chopped into the stew “that’s probably why they had to break into your shitty garden,”

“Don’t talk about my garden like that!” Oisin brought their knife down particularly harsh onto the herbs “it was immaculate until those feathered idiots ruined it!”

Muriel gritted his teeth, about to fight back, when Asra interrupted “So, Muriel, are you excited for the Ostara festival? Oisin was just suggesting that you could teach us to make flower crowns to wear to the festival!”

Muriel looked at Oisin, eyebrow raised as Oisin bit their lip in embarrassment.

“I may have… mentioned it, once…” they admitted it.

What they wanted to say was that they had mentioned it as a joke, especially considering Oisin’s own distaste for Muriel, but they noticed the pleading look in Asra’s eyes and thought better of it.

Muriel looked away, now flustered “…. Maybe…”

Asra smiled, and they went about dinner preparations. Dinner went over without anymore bickering, and afterwards, Asra fell asleep on Inanna, leaving Muriel and Oisin to their own devices.

“He looks so silly when he’s asleep, doesn’t he?” Oisin pointed out to Muriel, who chuckled. They were silent for a moment as they sat by the fire, Muriel poking at the ground with a stray twig. This was always the worst part of these little hangouts. Inevitably, whether through sleep or something else, Asra would leave the two of them to their own devices, as if he believed their whole bickering routine was just an act and as soon as he was gone they’d make passionate love in whatever room or situation they were in.

But really, all they did was fill the room with tense silence, occasionally breaking it to maybe tell a joke or bicker about something else. The idea or intent to make out with or fuck each other had never crossed either of their minds, and they both seemed happier that way, regardless of Asra’s efforts.

“So…you’ve noticed Asra trying to get us together, right?” Oisin finally spoke, and Muriel sputtered, accidentally snapping the twig in his hand.

“I’m sorry, what?” Muriel looked at them as if they had grown another head, and Oisin was confused.

“Wait, you haven’t noticed him doing this?” Oisin asked “Seriously? This whole time he’s been trying to get us to date or hookup, and you—,”

“Why—,” Muriel tried to find his words, his face turning bright red “Wha-why, I don’t-why would he do that?!”

“Hey, that’s what I want to know!” Oisin defended, scooting away from Muriel. They hadn’t meant to freak Muriel out, they just assumed he knew Asra’s scheme. Muriel stared wide-eyed and gaping at the fire, his mind racing around the idea.

“But… but we hate each other?” he finally looked at Oisin

“Hey, I don’t hate you,” Oisin clarified “No, I just don’t like you,”

“I don’t like you either!” Muriel stood up, knocking his bowl over. Frantically he tried to clean up and process this new information “I-I mean, you’re not bad, I just-I mean… not like that,”

He looked almost embarrassed, sheepishly fiddling with the bowl in his hands, and Oisin felt even worse for telling him this information.

“Muriel, I’m sorry,” they picked up Muriel’s spoon and handed it to him “I just… I thought you knew what he was up to. Please don’t feel bad, I don’t have those feelings for you either,”

Muriel finally looked at Oisin “you don’t?”

“No, no way,” Oisin reassured him, and Muriel began to straighten himself back up, relieved.

“Okay… good,” Muriel heaved a sigh of relief “Not that-that you aren’t a decent person, but I-uh…” he looked back down at the ground and mumbled something

Oisin cocked their head to the side “what was that?”

“I said I have feelings for someone else!” he blurted out, and at that Inanna stirred and looked at him, letting out an irritated bark that made Asra start.

“Wh-what happened? Did I fall asleep?” he looked at the two standing “did something happen?”

Oisin went to speak but Muriel cut them off

“It’s nothing, nothing happened,” he helped Asra to his feet “it’s getting late, you two should get home before it’s too dark,”

“Right, we should,” Oisin grabbed their cloak off of their seat “Uh, thank you for—,”

“Don’t mention it,” Muriel mumbled “goodnight,”

Without another word, Muriel retreated redfaced into his hut, Inanna on his heels. Asra went to speak, but Oisin just shook their head. Asra sighed and the two began their trek home. As they went, Oisin kept thinking about the whole encounter. How did Muriel not notice? Why did he have such a visceral reaction to Asra’s plot?

“Well, that was a strange end to the evening, wasn’t it?” Asra asked, snapping Oisin out of their thoughts

“Yea,” Oisin agreed “Strange indeed,”

—Friday, at The Ostara Festival—

The rest of the week flew by, and before long the festival was here. The town square was bedecked in beautiful flowers from all over Vesuvia, each bursting with unique shades and colors. The air smelled heavily of sandalwood and jasmine, and music filled the square as townspeople danced and clapped in celebration of Spring.

Asra and Oisin stood to the side, watching the dancing as they waited for Muriel. As they waited for Muriel, Dr. Julian had joined them and began playfully bantering with Asra, who seemed to be enjoying it. Or at least Oisin thought so.

“Tell me, Ilya,” Asra retorted “do you ever stop? Do you have an off switch hidden under that eyepatch of yours?”

“Stop?” Julian chuckled “Asra, I could do this all night if I could,”

“Really? I’ve heard the opposite was the case,” Oisin finally butted in, causing the doctor to flush a deep shade of scarlet as Asra nearly fell out from laughter. It was incredibly cute to see Julian get all red-faced and flustered.

As the three continued, Muriel finally joined their trio.

“Ah! It’s you again!” Julian noted, and Muriel just shot him an awkward smile

“I made you these…” Muriel held his hands out to reveal four beautifully crafted flower crowns, each made from what Oisin recognized as the wildflowers near his home.

“Muriel,” Oisin breathed, turning one over in their hands delicately “these are… why they’re…”

Asra took one and placed it on Muriel’s head with a grin “they’re beautiful, Muriel,”

Muriel turned pink and turned to Julian “I-I made extra, if you want…”

Julian looked utterly surprised “For me? Really?” he reached out for one and put it on before giving a quick dramatic twirl “how do I look?”

“Like a beautiful, flowery twit,” the group turned to see Portia, who wore a beautiful dress of deep orange and gold and a bright yellow marigold tucked into her hair “but it’s quite becoming, Ilya,”

“Portia!” Oisin’s face lit up. They always loved Portia’s company, something about her just made the day so much brighter. She let out a happy squeal as she wrapped Oisin up in a warm embrace.

“Oisin!” she trilled “it’s been too long! And Asra, Muriel!” she gave Asra a tight, warm hug, while giving Muriel a respectful bow. “How is everything? Are you all enjoying the festival? Is this lug giving you any trouble?”

She gave Julian a playful swat to the arm, which he took with a pained grimace.

“It’s beautiful, as always” Oisin regarded “It’s a wonderful tradition that the Countess started, isn’t it?”

“Ugh, you can also thank our dear Count for this one too,” Portia grimaced “while making amends for the whole ‘back from the dead’ stunt he pulled, he decided this would be a new tradition. At least he took her preferences into account…”

Oisin looked across the way at the Count and Countess. Nadia stood regal and enchanting next to her husband, who still maintained his smug composure. Oisin nearly forgot about the whole ordeal. Lucio had managed to be revived from the dead, Julian nearly died because he was framed for his death, Oisin nearly died again—and found out they had already died once—it all was such a mess. But that had been nearly two years ago, and ever since Lucio had actually been trying to make a conscious effort to be less of an arrogant tool, even going out of his way to do things to make Nadia happy.

Thus, the Ostara Festival began. Asra never went, as he still couldn’t trust Lucio as far as he could throw him, and he had good reason not to. But Oisin always loved a good time, and always enjoyed the conversations they had with all the flowers and people they met. Plus, every year Oisin always stole a dance from Julian, which they’d never tell anyone, but it was their favorite part of the whole evening.

“Isn’t that sweet of him?” Asra grumbled, and Muriel gave a disgruntled huff in agreement.

“Hey, I mean we’re all here now!” Oisin tried to cut the growing tension, placing their flower crown on their head, and grabbing two drinks from the table beside them “so let’s have fun! Here, something to take the edge off!”

They shoved the drinks into Asra and Muriel’s hands while Julian grinned

“I knew I liked you for a reason, hot stuff,” Julian teased, giving Oisin’s right cheek a playful pinch.

Oisin blushed. While it was unclear on whether Julian found Oisin attractive or not, they did know that the nickname didn’t necessarily come from Oisin’s physical attractiveness. Rather, it referred to the burn scar on Oisin’s right cheek, one that Oisin had received from their final showdown with the Courtiers and The Devil. Though it had bothered Oisin at first, they came to embrace the scar as a mark of their victory over the Courtiers.

“Ilyushka!” Portia chastised “that’s insensitive!”

“I’m not bothered by it,” Oisin smiled “I’m still cuter than him,”

Julian scrunches his face into a pout as the others giggle. As they continue their talks, the music picks up, and Julian looked at Oisin.

“Shall we keep our tradition alive, doctor?” Oisin returned his look with a cock of their eyebrow, and Julian grinned

“Why, Oisin,” he cooed “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, but first duty calls”

He grabbed Oisin’s hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back “I have some business to take care of first, but I’ll find you later, okay?”

Oisin blushed and nodded “That’s fine, I’ll see you later,”

And with a final wink, Julian disappeared into the crowd, and Oisin grinned like an absolute fool.

“What a total flirt,” Portia chuckled, and Asra just let out a sigh.

Although Asra had been grateful for Julian saving Oisin during their fight with the Devil, he was still wary of him around Oisin. Asra still felt as thought it was Julian at fault for them getting hurt, even though Oisin insisted it wasn’t.

“Well then, Asra!” Portia turned to him and grinned “may I have this dance?”

“Certainly, my dear,” Asra purred, and the two took to the dancefloor, leaving Oisin alone with Muriel.

“So…” Oisin tried to fill the silence between them, but Muriel interrupted

“Look, about the other night, I—I’m sorry I overreacted…” he blushed, gripping his drink tightly in his hands

“No, don’t be, I should be the one apologizing,” Oisin sighed “I thought you knew what he was up to. He can be a wily one, that Asra,”

Muriel let out a coy smile “he can be, yea…”

Oisin smiled. Maybe this could be the start of a good friendship between them. Oisin took a sip of their drink and looked up at Muriel, who had his eyes now fixed on the dancefloor, right where Asra and Portia ebbed and flowed to the music. He watched them with quiet admiration, and suddenly something clicked in Oisin’s mind.

“It’s Asra, isn’t it?”

Muriel nearly spat out his drink as he turned bright red and shot a look at Oisin “keep your voice down!”

“Aha, so it is!” Oisin grinned “the one you have feelings for!”

“Shut up!” Muriel growled “What if he—?”

“Well, what’s wrong if he hears you?” Oisin asked.

It suddenly made sense. Muriel wanting to spend more time with Asra and Oisin, the way Muriel looked at him, even the way he acted around Oisin made sense too.

“I mean…” Muriel began “I mean… you and he—,”

“Muriel, please,” Oisin shook their head “he’s my teacher and my friend, and I will forever be grateful for what he did for me… but I don’t have those feelings for him,”

“Well, now I know that,” Muriel scoffed “especially seeing you with the doctor—,”

Oisin cut him off with a playful shove, and Muriel shoved them right back. They looked at each other for a moment before erupting into hysterical laughter. Things would be much less awkward and spiteful between the two of them, especially now.

“Well,” Oisin nodded towards the dancefloor where Asra and Portia danced “I think the music is about to slow down… perhaps you can steal a romantic dance? Maybe let some truths out?”

Muriel looked at Oisin, the red returning to his cheeks, but nodded semi-confidently. As if on cue, the music slowed down, and Muriel made his way to the dancefloor to speak to Asra. Oisin chuckled and wandered over to a beautiful arrangement of marigolds and carnations.

“Well, glad that’s settled,” they whispered, the leaves of the arrangement fluttering in agreement “maybe things will be less tense now,”

_Isn’t there something you should say?_

“To who?” Oisin raised their eyebrows “To Julian?! No, no way,”

_You never know until you try…. What’s the harm?_

Oisin went to protest, but a few petals fell in their hair, in an almost charming way—the flowers way of getting them to make their move.

“Sometimes, I hate that I can speak to you!” Oisin grumbled at the arrangement, who now swayed in the light breeze in smug silence.

Oisin took a deep breath, then made their way into the crowd, zigzagging through other villagers to find the elusive doctor.

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” they whispered to themselves, grabbing another drink from a random tray and knocking the whole thing back “I’ll just—I’ll just tell him…”

Oisin stopped by one of the long tables of food, panting. What exactly were they going to say? ‘Hey Julian, I’ve had an immense crush on you since we took down the Devil?’ Were they going to admit that the feelings may have blossomed even before that?

“I’ll just, uh…” Oisin looked at the display of drinks at the next table over, and without thinking made a B-Line for the table and smacked into Lucio.

“Hey, watch i—you!” Lucio sputtered, looking utterly embarrassed at the sight of Oisin now drenched in his wine “it-it’s you, Asra’s apprentice, uh… it’s-ahh, Owen right?”

“It’s Oisin,” they glared up at Lucio, trying to wipe as much wine off of themselves as they could “and it’s good to see you too, I guess?”

They hadn’t actually been face-to-face with Lucio in about two years, and they made it a habit to avoid him at any and all palace functions—for obvious reasons, but also because Lucio always seemed to have something he needed to say to them, and Oisin wasn’t too keen on finding out what it was.

“Ah, right, see I was close,” he chuckled “so, you enjoying yourself? Vesuvia seems to enjoy the Ostara Festival, which only makes sense since I did such a wonderful job putting it togeth—I mean, couldn’t have done it without Nadia, but you know—,”

“Yea, yea, it’s nice,” Oisin forced “look, I don’t mean to be rude, but I have something I need to do, so—,”

Lucio raised his hands in surrender “Of course, of course, go on. Don’t let me stop you,”

With a wink, he grabbed another glass of wine from the drink table and left to find another group of people to talk to, only sparing one more backwards glance at Oisin that they didn’t see.

Oisin shuddered, then grabbed another drink—a cocktail of some sort—and knocked the entire thing back in three gulps. They needed all the liquid courage they could muster to talk to Julian about… feelings…

After what seemed like half an hour of wandering the festival, weaving through citizens, vendors, and tables of food, Oisin managed to spot Julian entertaining a crowd of people, looking positively pleased with himself.

Oisin took a deep breath, and readied themselves to make their move, but was cut off by a tall, slender woman suddenly draping herself over Julian

“Oh Julian,” she purred coolly, running her fingers down his chest. Oisin stopped just out of sight as she whispered something in his ear. He pulled back with a hearty laugh

Only to be pulled into a deep, sloppy kiss.

Oisin’s heart fell into their stomach, and they had to bite their lip from screaming at him. Before Julian could even spot them, they turned and ran back towards the rest of the festival

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Oisin cursed themselves, rubbing tears out of their eyes as soon as they formed. How could they have been so stupid to fall for Julian?

_Oisin, maybe it’s not how it seems…_

But Oisin was too upset to listen to any of the surrounding flowers and plants protests, too hurt to give them a second thought.

Oisin slowed back down as they found themselves back within the festival crowds. Everyone around them danced and clapped and sang, and suddenly it all seemed to be mocking Oisin’s current heartbreak. As they passed another drink table, they snagged a bottle of mead and a bottle of rum.

They really weren’t much of a drinker, but… the best laid plans…

Oisin pulled the cork out of the mead and upended the bottle into their mouth

And that was the last thing they remembered…

a—Saturday morning, The Palace—

Oisin woke to a pounding headache, and a white dog hovering over their face, panting.

Wait a minute. A dog? Asra and Oisin didn’t have a dog.

Oisin sat up, head swimming, and looked around. Everything seemed blurry, but unfamiliar. They reached beside them and found their glasses, but even as things came into focus, they still didn’t recognize their surroundings. The dog that had been panting over their face barked, then began sniffing at them.

“Hrghhh, Melchior, darling, it’s too early,” a voice beside Oisin grumbled.

“What the hell kind of a name is Melchior?” Oisin grumbled back.

Then realization hit.

Oh no, it couldn’t be.

They slowly turned their head and horror struck them as they recognized the figure next to them.

Lucio, in all his naked glory, tangled in the sheets, still asleep and drooling as a different white dog licked at his face.

Oh no.

OH FUCK.

The noise that came out of Oisin was inhuman, and it jolted Lucio awake. He bolted upright and looked at Oisin with as much confusion and horror as Oisin had.

“What”

“the”

“FUCK?!?!?!” they both said in unison.

Well this is… unexpected…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! So, for a little bit of background on Oisin before the next chapter:  
> -Has been Asra's apprentice and friend for years, and even after finding out about the deal he made to bring them back to life.  
> -They can communicate with plants, and their familiar is actually a plant (a small rosemary plant that split into two--affectionately dubbed "Ross" and "Marnie")  
> -In the fight with the Courtiers, they maintained a serious burn to their right cheek by The Devil, and they were saved by Julian  
> -Obviously, they do not get along with Muriel, but they tolerate him b/c Asra (ironic bc they're my MC and I'm currently on Muriel's route lmao)  
> -their favorite drink is mead of any kind, and their favorite food is sunflower cakes  
> -they're a Capricorn  
> -favorite season is Autumn, and they love the cold  
> -Ambivert and an absolute THOT (like seriously)
> 
> Uh, I think that's it for background things for now. More will be revealed as the story goes on!


End file.
